


breaking point

by bitesback



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dominant Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dumbification, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Only if you squint - Freeform, Praise Kink, Squirting, UHHHHH yeah i think that's everything??????, Vaginal Fisting, basically yelena wrecks your ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesback/pseuds/bitesback
Summary: yelena decides that she's had enough of your backtalk.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: request for a female bodied reader who’s just as composed as yelena yet has a bratty-ish attitude and make cheeky statements most of the time (whether it’s deliberate or not). The entire demeanour of theirs would be obviated during their most intimate and kinky moments (tying them up and yelena drilling her thick strap + overstimulation yet orgasm denial.. fisting?? 🤭) which yelena finds so amusing since this is the same person who talked about chomping her head off  
> -  
> read it on [tumblr](https://prossciutto.tumblr.com/post/644575871754289152/request-for-a-female-bodied-reader-whos-just-as)

“awww what’s wrong, baby? you’re being awfully silent,” yelena says from where she kneels behind your bound form, her words dripping with mock-sympathy. “this is usually the part where you put that smart little mouth of yours to work and tell me what a big, bad, unfair  _ meanie _ i am.” she punctuates that last part with a particularly hard thrust of her hand, making you cry out against the bedsheets.

she’s been at this for god knows how long now, ramming her fist into your tender insides as if it were a goddamn battering ram. you know she would never do anything to cause any serious damage but that knowledge doesn’t change the fact that the feeling of yelena’s fingers curling and uncurling within you as she twists her slender wrist in and out of your clenching hole has made you cum at least four times now and she’s  _ still _ not showing any signs of stopping.

maybe this is what you deserve for taunting her so much. you should’ve known that making constant jabs at her throughout the day would have inevitably resulted in you having to face the music, as playful as you thought they were. but could anyone really blame you for wanting to shatter her ice-cold exterior? she was always so composed, so very put together that it drove you crazy. there was never a moment where she seemed to lose her cool, even when things weren’t going her way. you wanted to push her to the edge and watch as she melted and revealed that raw and untamed part of herself that you knew lay beneath the surface.

well, you got your wish.

you feel yelena’s free hand coming up to rub mercilessly against your clit in tandem with the rough thrusts of her fist, jolting like you’d been electrocuted as your eyes go wide at the overload of sensations. you try to writhe away from her but with your hands being securely tied behind your back, your movements prove to be futile.

“’m sorry, m’ s- _ mmph- _ s-so sorry, yelena. won’t be bad ever ‘gain, promise,” you manage to slur out in your fucked-out state.

yelena laughs, a cruel and pretty sound. “what are you apologizing for? didn’t you want this? you know, you shouldn’t say you’re sorry when you don’t even mean it.” another hard thrust, this one hitting so deep within you that you all but scream.

you let out another pathetic string of ‘ _ sorry’’ _ s as she speeds up the motions on your clit, rubbing it to the point where of redness and rawness from her treatment. it  _ should _ be unbearable. you  _ should _ be cursing her out from how she’s just manhandling you like you’re little else than a toy for her to play with but you just can’t find it in yourself to think when she’s fogging up your brain with her talented hands. it’s almost horrifying, how yelena’s able to do this to you.

“shouldn’t even let you cum again, i should leave you just like this: tied up and gaping open like some perverted art display. that’s what you deserve. that’s what  _ brats _ fucking deserve,” she spits out. and you know she’s not bluffing, she’s done it before and you know she’ll do it again unless you convince her otherwise.

“lena,” you whine out once you find your voice, “’m good, your good girl. ‘m listening now, won’t be bad again. so-sorry for being a b-brat.” you don’t even notice the tears falling from your eyes as you speak, too caught up in the moment.

she slows her moments down to a bare crawl, giving you time to breathe. “tell me how you were being a brat. go on, i need to know what you’re apologizing for.”

“called you a buncha’ names...” you mumble out, hating that she can tame you like this.

“and?”

“‘m always givin’ you trouble...’nd i take up your time by making you hav’ta discipline me like this...” now you’re fully sobbing, overwhelmed with both pleasure and shame because your words aren’t empty, there’s a part of you knows that it’s all true.

but you’ve succeed in convincing yelena to let you cum and that’s all that matters. she picks up the pace of her fist once more as she continues to rub and pinch your clit between her fingers. “see? that wasn’t so hard. i forgive you, baby. i know you can’t help being a brat. you like when i put you in your place, you just can’t help it.” she’s right. she’s so right and you can’t even deny it. you just screw your eyes closed and nod wordlessly, hoping that she sees.

it’s not long after that she knows you’re close from the way you start to tighten up around her hand, inhibiting her movements to little else than mercilessly grinding against your g-spot as she continues to abuse your clit. you don’t notice, or maybe you just don’t care, too wrapped up in the the wet, lewd sounds of your insides to really notice much of anything.

you do notice, though, that somewhere, distantly, yelena is speaking to you.

“--such a pretty little slut, yeah? i wonder if you’d let just about anyone jam their fucking fist into you like this. what’s that? no? you wouldn’t? i know, baby, don’t worry. i know i’m the only one you’d let wreck you like this. wanna know how i know? ‘cause you’re  _ my _ whore. mhm, that’s right. nod that empty fucking head, you don’t need to use your words right now. what a good girl, so obedient for me. i knew you had it in you.” if your head wasn’t so filled with clouds and cotton, you would have realized that this is probably the most yelena has ever said to you. it’s almost rewarding.

but you can’t think about any of that right now, not when you feel yourself tumblings headfirst into your fifth orgasm of the night, along with a sensation so foreign yet familiar to you. you want to warn yelena and let her know that you feel  _ something _ weird happening but you’re too far gone to properly think, let alone speak. all you can and want to do now is wriggle your hips in time with her movements and hope to  _ god _ that it’ll be enough to get you to cross that final hurdle and cum all over yelena’s hand again.

and with your heart fluttering away in your chest, you do. you clench down  _ hard _ around the hand that’s stuffed into your pussy and find yourself gushing all around it, your fluids dripping onto yelena’s bed. she continues you fuck you through it until she feels your orgasm fully subside. slowly then, she pulls her (now soaked) hand out of you with a loud squelch before leaning over you to put her lips right next to your ear.

“didn’t know you could do that, squirt all over me like a pornstar,” she hums, nipping lightly at your ear and kissing your tear tracks as you try to hide your face from her.

“‘ts my first time...didn’t know what was happenin’,” you admit into the sheets so she can’t see just how red your face is.

you don’t see yelena’s smile but you can hear it when she coos out, “wait, so you’ve never squirted before?  _ i _ got you to squirt for the first time? how cute.” she moves her mouth down to the side of your neck and bites down there, hard.

you let out a soft whine, turning your head to meet her eyes. “t-try not to let it get to your head,” you say, trying to sound defiant but your voice is far too meek for it to have any intimidating effect on her. what it does do, however, is cause a wicked grin to spread across her face.

“would you look at that, you still have some fire left in you. guess i didn’t fuck it all out of you like i thought.” she rises up off of you, flipping you onto your back and finally giving you your first good look at her since your session had begun.

she’s still got on her usual black slacks but has forgone her shirt and blazer, perky breasts half-hidden by her light blue lace bralette. you feel your cheeks warm as you recognize them as a part of the set you got her for valentine’s day. you don’t have to wonder too long about whether or not she’s wearing the matching panties because she’s pulling off her pants, wiping her hand off on the fabric, before throwing them onto the floor with the rest of her (and your) clothes. and there they are, all blue and lace like the bralette, shockingly cute against her otherwise severe appearance.

she gives you one small smile before crawling up the expanse of your body before placing her knees on either side of your head, clothed cunt hovering a few inches away from your mouth. you could  _ smell _ just how wet she was, probably taste her too if you just lifted your head up a little.

as if reading your mind, yelena takes a single finger and presses down on your forehead. “don’t get any funny ideas. you’ll take what i give you, understand?” she’s looking down her nose at you and that, combined with your current position underneath her, makes you shiver.

you nod, looking up at her as you do. “i’ll be good, promise.” it’s an echo of your words from earlier in the evening and yelena picks up on this with a smirk.

“that’s my girl. now, it’s time for your reward. stick out your tongue” she says and that’s your only warning before she’s pulling her panties to the side and lowering herself onto your waiting mouth.

she’s immediately fisting a hand into your hair and riding your face for all you’re worth, clit brushing up against your nose every so often. you try to keep a steady rhythm with your tongue, slowly rolling it over her slit and gently prodding at her entrance when you can, but it’s almost impossible to do with the pace she’s set. so you decide to stick your tongue out of your mouth and let her fuck herself on it however she pleases. it doesn’t take much longer after that, you suppose it’s got something to do with her being pent up from not being touched all evening and from your blatant act of submission.

“oh god, oh fuck, your mouth feels so good, gonna-- _ ah!”  _ she cums hard on your face, grinding hard into your tongue until she rides out the final wave of her orgasm. she takes a second to catch her breath before she’s rolling off of you, pulling you upright along with her so she can undo the soft rope around your wrists.

once you’re free, she lays you back down against the bed and heads into the bathroom before returning with a damp washcloth to clean up the mess between your thighs with the utmost care. she does the same to herself, albeit a bit more rushed, and hops back up onto the bed to pull you into her arms, long legs tangling with your own.

"so,” she starts, rubbing soothing circles into your back, “have you learned your lesson?”

you look up at her, knowing wholeheartedly that you certainly have  _ not _ learned your lesson and that you’re going to continue to be an annoying little brat until the day you die

“mhm. absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ prossciutto!


End file.
